Bincang-Bincang Bersama TOBI
by DamnI'm-Happy
Summary: Tobi mempunyai acara berjudul 30 menit 20 detik Berbincang bersama Tobi! bagaimana acara yang di bawakan Tobi? berjalan mulus atau malah suram?
1. Pain si gelandangan Nista

**Disclaimer: Naruto MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

**Warning: Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , Garing , Dll**

* * *

"Hai pemirsa kembali lagi bersama Tobi di acara..30 menit 20 detik Berbincang bersama Tobi!" Seru Tobi riang dan bersalto tiga kali kebalakang "Nah pemirsa sekarang Tobi sedang berada disebelah Tempat Sampah!" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah tempat sampah berukuran jumbo yang berada tepat disampingnya

"E-e Tobi sedang apa kita disni." Tanya sang Kameramen bingung karena mereka sekarang sedang berada di dekat Tempat sampah

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja kita akan meminta salah satu Pemulung agar mau berbincang-bincang bersama kita!" Jawabnya

"Lalu mana pemulungnya?"

Tobi terlihat menelusuri seluruh bagian tempat sampah king size tersebut , dan Binggo terlihat olehnya seorang pemulung berambut Orange dengan Tompel yang belepotan di Wajahnya , tanpa pikir panjang (karena Tobi memang berpikiran pendek) Tobi menghampiri pemulung tersebut dan menepuk pelan bahunya "Haiii TUAN TOMPEL!" Sapa Tobi sopan(?) dan bijaksana (!)

Merasa bahunya di tepuk , pemulung tersebut menoleh dan mendapatkan Tobi yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar "Namaku Pein , dan aku Pemulung." Ujarnya penuh rasa kebanggaan dan percaya diri yang tinggi namun dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar

Kameramen dan Tobi pingsan seketika mendengar Si Pemulung memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa ada yang menanyakannya "Tobi Pemulung ini aneh , emangnya ada yang menanyakan namanya?" bisik sang kameramen di telinga Tobi yang penuh dengan Kotoran

"Biarkan saja namanya juga pemulung." Balas Tobi berbisik di telinga sang Kameramen yang Kotorannya tak kalah banyak dari Tobi

"E-e Tuan Tompel , ma-maksudku Tuan Pein apakah anda bersedia berbincang-bincang bersama kami di acara...30 menit 20 detik Berbincang bersama Tobi." Ucap Tobi kegirangan memperkenalkan Judul Film nista miliknya

Mendengar itu Pein yang sedang asyik mengorek-ngorek sampah langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan dengan anggun (!) dan lemah gemulai (!) menuju Tobi dan sang Kameramen "Tentu saja kenapa tidak? Jangan sungkan anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujar Pein tidak nyambung seraya tersenyum manis menambah kesan Amit pada wajahnya yang di penuhi Tompel

"Baiklah kita berbincang-bincangnya sambil berdiri saja yah."

"Baiklah...jika mau duduk bilang saja."

"Emang ada tempat duduk?" Tanya Tobi penasaran

"Tentu saja tidak ada." Jawab Pein polos

"Ok kita mulai saja yah...Ehm-bisa saya panggil Tuan Pein?"

"Oh jangan-jangan , panggil saja saya Om Pein." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan mata genitnya kearah Tobi , terlihat Tai Matanya atau yang secara umum di sebut **Belek** berjatuhan saat dia mengedipkan mata

Melihat itu Tobi mendadak merinding , bayangkan saja seorang Pemulung yang wajahnya di penuhi Tompel dan Daki , mengedipkan mata kearahmu? Bisa di bayangkan? "Baiklah O-om Pein kita mulai , pertama-tama saya ingin menanyakan nama lengkap anda."

"Baiklah Namaku **Alexander Nicholas Graham Pein** (?), namun teman-teman sering memanggilku dengan sebutan **Tompel **(Wth!), ehmmm...aku juga merasa bingung kenapa aku disebut Tompel atau mungkin karena tindikan yang ada di wajahku ini? Tapi lupakan saja itu tidak penting-" Hening sejenak terlihat Pein sedang asyik menggali harta karun pribadinya dengan Ibu jarinya"...sampai mana tadi?" Lanjutkan dan mengoles Harta yang sudah didapatnya di Lensa Kamera membuat Layar menjadi Buram dan kotor

Tobi Sweatdrop 'Udah jadi Pemulung , jorok , pelupa pula!' Batinnya "Sampai Tindikan yang ada diwajah Om Pein yang disangka Tompel oleh rekan-rekan Om" Ucap Tobi

"Ok...Sebenarnya yang diwajahku ini bukan Tompel , melainkan Tindikan-tindikan yang wajib dilakukan saat bergabung dengan OPK."

"OPK bisa Tobi tau OPK itu singkatan dari apa?" Tanya Tobi penasaran

"OPK itu Organisasi Pemulung Konohagakure." Ujar Pein mantap

"Kalo boleh saya tau siapa pendirinya?" Sekarang giliran sang Kameramen yang bertanya setelah selesai membersihkan Harta karun milik Pein yang menempel di Lensa

"OPK didirikan oleh seorang Kakek tua bernama Uchiha Madara , awalnya organisasi ini bernama OGK! Pasti kalian ingin tahu kepanjangan dari OGK?" Tanya Pein yang hanya di balas sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Tobi dan Kameramen "Baiklah OGK itu kepanjangan dari Organisasi Gepeng Konohagakure!"

Mendengar itu Tobi dan Kameramen pingsan untuk kedua kalianya 'Masa iya ada Organisasi macam itu' Batin mereka bersamaan "Om Pein jika boleh saya tau umur anda sekarang berapa?"

"Umurku yah..emmmmmm..." Pein terlihat berpikir , jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan dilubang hidung "18 Tahun..." lanjutnya dan mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dari lubang hidungnya

"APAAAAAA...!" Teriak Tobi dan Kameramen bersamaan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah mereka dengar dan mereka lihat "jadi umur anda 18 Tahun..?" Tanya Tobi

"Aku bercanda..umurku yang sebenarnya 17 Tahun...Haaaaaaaaaa..." Hembusan nafas Pein membuat Tobi pingsan untuk yang ketiga kalinya sementara Kameramen masih dapat bertahan walaupun dadanya sudah mulai sesak mendapat sensasi yang tak terduga dari Pein

"Ja-jangan b-b-e-be-ercanda!" Seru Kameramen terpatah-patah , bukan karena gugup atau pun terkejut , melainkan Sesak karena Pein tidak kunjung berhenti menghembuskan Nafas melalui mulutnya

"Ternyata kau tau aku sedang bercanda yah? Syukurlaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Ucapan Pein diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang , mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap dari mulutnya

Tobi yang baru siuman langsung pingsan lagi menerima hembusan angin yang sangat Suram dari mulut Pein sementara Kameramen masih kuat menerima angin siang yang menyejukkan (?)

'Demi kutil hokage ke-3 , baru kali ini aku mencium nafas yang busuk seperti ini . Sebenarnya apa yang dimakannya? Aku rela mengamplas kutil hokage ke-3 ketimbang mencium aroma mematikan seperti ini.' Batin sang kameramen

"Hei kenapa temanmu itu pingsan terus? kalo di hitung-hitung ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dia pingsan?" Tanya Pein heran , tangan kanannya dengan cepat menangkap lalat yang terbang di sekitar kepalanya dan langsung melahapnya dengan rakus "Emmmm...Lalat Hijau penuh akan Nutrisi dan mengandung banyak Vitamin A yang bagus buat Mulut..nyam..nyam..nyam..ini menyehatkan.." Seru Pein menjelaskan Nutrisi yang terkandung dalam Lalat Hijau (Tau kan lalat hijau? Yang sering terbang di sekitar P**p itu loh :D)

'Pantesan nafasnya busuk! Orang makannya lalat , dan apa yang dia bilang kaya akan Nutrisi dan mengadung Vitamin A , demi keriput nenek Ciyo! Orang ini sudah gila.' Batin Kameramen sambil menatap Pein yang sedang asyik menangkap Lalat-lalat yang beterbangan disekitarnya

Merasa di perhatikan Pein mulai risih "Hey! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau menyukaiku yah?" Seru Pein sambil menunjuk kearah Kameramen , terlihat di ujung jari telunjuknya masih ada bekas **Harta **yang tadi di galinya

"Uh-emmmm sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu banyak pingsan." Gerutu Tobi yang baru siuman , matanya beralih kearah Pein yang sedang menunjuk Kameramen , sedangkan Kameramen menatap Wajah ehmm...sorry bukan wajah , melainkan menatap jari telunjuk Pein dengan tatapan Horror , Suram , dan Shock seakan berharap kepada Jashin agar Pein tidak menempelkan Jari Telunjuk nistanya itu di wajahnya "Nah Om Pein ayo kita lanjutkan Bincang-bincangnya." Ucap Tobi kemudian bangkit berdiri

Mata Pein beralih ke arah Tobi yang sudah sadar , Jari telunjuknya ia tarik kembali dan tak lupa menyantap **Emas** yang masih tersisa di jari telunjuknya tersebut (Pein : Kenapa disini gw jorok amat? , Author :Berisik!) "Baiklah." Ucapnya

"Nah Om Pein tidak usah basa-basi lagi , jawab dengan jujur! sebenarnya umur Om Pein itu berapa?" Tanya Tobi To The Point

"Baiklah..baiklah Hihihihihi." Kekeh Pein menunjukkan deretan Gigi Kuningnya yang penuh dengan Jigong dan bekas makanan dan jangan lupakan Cabe yang menempel dengan indahnya di Gigi Pein

"Umurku yang sebenarnya 28 Tahun." Ucap Pein sambil menggaruk pantatnya yang tidak gatal (?)

"Wah jadi umurnya sudah 28 Tahun , apakah Om Pein sudah punya Istrik atau Pacar gitu?" Tanya Tobi menghiraukan **Aktivitas** yang sedang dilakukan Pein (Pein : Demi Dewa Jashin di Fic ini aku sangat memalukan , Author : Berisik!)

Pein menghentikan **Aktivitas**nya dan mendekatkan tangan bekas **Aktivitas**nya tadi kearah hidungnya "Hmmmm...Aroma Kehidupan , sungguh menyegarkan!" Katanya Polos dengan penuh semangat yang berapi-api

SementaraTobi dan Kameramen Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Pein yang semakin Kacau dari waktu ke waktu

Kameramen menyikut pelan pinggang Tobi "Ehhh...Tobi lebih baik kita akhiri Bincang-bincang ini , Mataku tidak kuat lagi melihat kenistaan yang dilakukannya dan waktu kita pun sepertinya tinggal 10 menit lagi." Ucapnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tobi

"Eh-Om Pein sepertinya waktu kita tinggal 10 menit lagi! Lebih baik kita percepat Bincang-bincang kita." Tanya Tobi kepada Pein yang kini sedang memelintir lembut (?) dan Penuh Kasih Sayang (!) Bulu Ketiaknya (Demi Jashin!)

"OK...If You Want To Finish This Film!" Jawab Pein sok Jawa (?) maksudnya sok Inggris dan sangat sulit di terjemahkan bahkan menggunakan Google Translate

Tobi geleng-geleng kepala , begitu juga dengan Kameramen mereka membatin 'Udah Tolol , Jorok , Nista , Pelupa , Jelek , Sok Inggris pula! Demi Tompel nenek Ciyo , aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi' Mungkin begitulah yang ada di pikiran mereka

"Hey...hey...hey...HALOOO! Jangan memandangi aku seperti itu , Malu tau!" Ucap Pein dengan nada Genit dan Tersenyum Manis terlihat disekitar mulutnya terdapat bekas Air Liur yang mengering (Pein : ARGHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTT MATI KAU AUTOR , Author : Diam Autis?! )

"Tobi waktu kita tinggal 5 Menit , cepat selesaikan dan pulang." Ucap Kameramen tidak sabar menyudahi Acara ini

"Baiklah Om Pein ini pertanyaan terakhir dan menjadi penutup acara ini! . Jika kami boleh tau apa Cita-cita Om Pein yang sampai sekarang belum tercapai?"

Pein terlihat berpikir , dan mengusap jari telunjuknya di Keningnya dengan kasar , membuat Daki dan ada di keningnya berjatuhan "Cita-citaku dari dulu adalah menjadi seorang model...kalian tahu dengan wajah tampanku ini peluang menjadi model sangatlah tinggi!" Seru Pein penuh suka cita dan riang gembira

Tobi mengangkat kedua alis matanya (Nah loh!) begitupun dengan Kameramen yang mengangkat kedua kupingnya bertanda mereka sedang Bingung "Emang Om Pein ingin menjadi Model apa?" Tanya Tobi yang terlihat bingung

Pein tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya yang bewarna Keemasan dan jangan lupa Cabe yang masih setia menembel di Giginya "Aku ingin menjadi model Pakaian dalam pria." Ucapnya dan kembali memasukkan Ibu jarinya (!) kedalam hidung

Mendengar itu Tobi pingsan untun yang kesekian kalinya sedangkan Kameramen masih berdiri namun dari mulutnya mengeluarkan Busa

Bagaimana dengan Pein? Ia pergi meninggalkan Tobi dan Kameramen yang sedang Syok , berjalan dengan santai seperti tidak ada kejadian yang terjadi

Dan Fine begitulah akhir dari bincang-bincang Tobi , kini Tobi dirawat dirumah sakit , kepalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan saat ia teringat kembali Bincang-bincangnya bersama Pemulung yang bernama Pein tersebut

Kameramen? Tampaknya ia masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa! Kenapa? Karena ia mangalami tekanan Batin dan Mental yang berkepanjangan

* * *

** R R**

** E E**

** V V**

** I I**

** W**

Selesai juga ini Fic Gaje , aku belum nentuin TBC or End

Menurut kalian dilanjutkan atau cukup sampai di sini hahaha and jangan lupa kasih saran berikutnya siapa yang di Wawancarai

Thanks Before


	2. Lee and Gai Saudara Kembar Aneh!

**Disclaimer: Naruto MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

**Warning: Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , Garing , Dll**

* * *

"Pemirsa masih kenal dengan saya? Ha-ah tepat sekali! Saya Tobi pembawa cara...Bincang-bincang bersama Tobi !" Seperti biasa dengan 2 kali salto dan 1 kali Push Up Tobi memperkenalkan acara nistanya.

Kameramen garuk-garuk sampah bertanda dia sedang bingung "Tobi , acaranya kan 30 menit 20 detik Berbincang bersama Tobi , kenapa jadi Bincang-bincang bersama Tobi?" Protes sang Kameramen.

Tobi tampak berpikir , terlihat dari daki yang menumpuk di jidatnya Ehm—ralat Terlihat dari kerutan yang muncul di jidatnya "A-ah benar aku salah , tapi tak apalah! seperti kata pepatah Bubur sudah menjadi Nasi (?)"

Kameramen Sweatdrop "Yang benar Nasi sudah menjadi Bubur Tobi," Ucapnya membenarkan perkataan Tobi , "Tobi siapa yang akan kita ajak bincang-bincang , disini sepertinya tidak ada orang?" Tanya sang Kamenrider(?) maksudnya Kameramen bingung.

Tobi melihat sekeliling , sejauh mata memandang hanya ada Batu Nisan dan tunggu...dapat dilihat 2 makhluk bewarna Hijau sedang berlari kearah Tobi dan Kameramen "Kameramen bagaimana kalo mereka?" Tanya Tobi sambil nunjuk-nujuk 2 Makhluk hijau kembar yang sedang berlari kearah mereka.

Kameramen Sweatdrop melihat 2 Spesies langka yang sudah berada tepat di depan mereka , Rambut berupa Jamur , Pakaian Ketat bewarna Hijau.

"Tobi kau yakin mereka yang akan kita ajak Bincang-Binc-"

Salah satu dari mereka memotong kalimat Kameramen "YOSHHH! Perkenalkan aku Maito Gai dan dia," Gai menunjuk ehm-mungkin anaknya yang berada di sebelahnya "Dia Maito Lee dan kami," Gai Memeluk Lee sambil menangis , Tobi dan Kameramen Sweatdrop ,"ADALAH SAUDARA KEMBAR...!"

1..

2...

3...

4...

"APAAA...!" Teriak Tobi dan Kameramen tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar , Saudara Kembar katanya? Yang benar saja!.

"Lee..." Gai menitihkan air mata.

"Gai..." Lee Memeluk Gai dan menangis.

"Lee..." Tobi Sweatdrop.

"Gai..." Kameramen Ngupil.

"Lee..." Tobi mulai bosan.

"Gai..." Kameramen ngelirik Tobi.

"Lee..." Tobi ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Gai..." Tobi menghampiri mereka berdua dan...

'**Bugh' 'Bugh'**

"Bisahkah kalian diam Huh? Kami ingin mengajak kalian bincang-bincang mau tidak?" Tobi marah-marah , jari telunjuknya ia colok-colok kehidung Gai.

Gai dan Lee saling pandang.

"KAMI MENGERTI!" Teriak mereka serempak , dengan mengacungkan Jempol kearah Tobi dan Tersenyum menunjukkan deretan Gigi penuh jingong Mereka *Clink* *Clink* Bunyi itupun keluar.

Tobi Sweatdrop melihat Gigi mereka '_Kami-sama lindungilah hambamu ini._' Batinnya.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai bincang-bincangnya , pertanyaan pertama , apakah benar kalian saudara kembar?" Tanya Tobi penasaran , apakah betul mereka saudara kembar? Lihatlah orang yang bernama Gai itu! For Kami-sama keriputnya melebihi Chiyo , dan apa itu yang ada di hidungnya? Sebuah Kutil! Oh ternyata hanya lalat.

"Yosh! Kami memang saudara kembar perkenalkan aku Lee umur 12 Tahun dan dia..." Lee ngelirik Gai , Gai nyengir(!) layaknya kuda (!) sambil mengacungkan Jempol mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Lee.

"Aku Gai umur 12 Tahun..." Kalimat Gai terpotong.

"D-dua b-belas tahun?" Tanya Tobi tidak percaya.

Mendengar kalimat saudara kembarnya dipotong , Lee mendelik tajam kearah Tobi , sementara Gai nangis gaje dan memeluk erat tangan Lee , Tobi Sweatdrop seketika.

"B-baiklah lanjutkan." Kameramen angkat bicara , berusaha menolong Tobi yang mulai panik terus-terusan ditatap Lee.

Gai kembali nyengir kuda , dan melepas pelukannya ditangan Lee " Yosh! Umurku 12 Tahun , Cita-cita jadi Astronot (?) , Hoby main bekel (!) , makanan kesukaan Capcay dan Kwaci (?) , kata mutiara Jangan pernah meremehkan diri sendiri , Jika kamu tak bahagia dengan hidupmu , perbaiki yang salah dan teruslah melangkah!"

Lee meneteskan air mata dan berlari kearah Gai "GAI SAUDARKU KATA-KATA MU..." Lee menghapus air matanya , dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya keudara "SANGATLAH INDAH , YOSH! Aku tidak mau kalah!" Serunya dan menarik Gai kedalam pelukannya , Gai menangis dan membalas pelukan Lee , Air Ingus (?) mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

"Baiklah pertanyaan kedua Apa-"

"Jangan jadikan kegagalan kemarin sebagai penghambat hari ini. Semangat untuk membuat hari esok lebih baik, melalui hari ini." Seru Lee memotong kalimat Tobi.

Tobi Sweatdrop '_Apa maksudnya? Dan siapa yang menyuruhnya?_' Batinnya.

Gai kembali nyengir kuda , dia menjitak kepala Lee penuh kasih sayang dan kembali menangis.

Melihat Gai menangis Lee menghapus air mata Gai dengan jempolnya "Adik janganlah menangis.." Ucapnya.

"Kakak.." Lirih Gai dan memegang pipi Lee dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Adik.." Lee tersenyum , jarinya ia arahkan kehidung Gai dan menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjukknya penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang ke lubang hidung Gai , Tobi Sweatdrop , Kameramen senyum-senyum gaje.

"_Apakah benar mereka saudara kembar." _Batin Tobi.

_"Kyaaa...! aku harusnya memfotonya!" _Batin Kameramen( If you know what i mean?")

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan . Pertanyaan kedua , apa yang kalian lakukan apabila saudara kalian terkena musibah?"

"Kau bercanda? Sebagai seorang Kakak aku akan terus melindungi Adikku yang imut ini dari segala macam bahaya jadi mana mungkin dia kena musibah." Seru Lee , Gai ngangguk-ngangguk membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Kakaknya , rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya yang dipenuhi keriput mendengar Kakaknya menyebut dirinya "**IMUT**".

"_Imut katanya? Astaga apa dia katarak?" _Batin Tobi.

"Pertanyaan Ketiga , apakah kalian sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Tobi.

"Aku belum memiliki pacar tapi ada seorang gadis yang sangat aku sukai." Ucap Gai.

"Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Kakushi (Ini benaran Kakushi namanya bukan Typo , Ok?) , dia teman sekelasku rambutnya bewarna Perak dan dikuncir dua , wajahnya cantik , kulitnya putih. Kau tau! Saat kau melihatnya pasti kau akan jatuh cinta." Seru Gai mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Tobi sambil tersenyum 'Clink' bunyi itupun keluar.

"Dan kau?" Tobi nunjuk Lee.

"Aku juga belum punya pacar." Seru Lee sedih , Gai yang melihat itu menarik Lee kedalam pelukannya.

"_Sangat Wajar mereka belum punya pacar , kalian lihat! Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan saudara kembar Lebay dan Berlebihan seperti mereka?" _Batin Tobi.

"_Kyaaaa...! Mereka perpelukan , mereka bisa jadi Hot Couple minggu ini , tunggu sampai aku bercerita pada teman-teman!"_ (Tau kan siapa? "-_-)

"Tapi pasti ada perempuan yang kau sukai?"

Lee tampak berpikir dan...'Sari Roti , Roti Sari Roti' Baiklah kita ralat.

.

.

Lee tampak berpikir dan...'Ting' dia tau siapa yang dia sukai "Namanya Naruko , sama seperi Gai dia adalah teman sekelas kami , rambutnya bewarna orange dan dikuncir dua , kulit tannya sangat mempesona , dan wajahnya sangat cantik dengan tiga buah , Eh...entahlah apa itu , mungkin sebuah tanda lahir atau tompe ,l yang pasti itu menambah kesan Cantik pada parasnya." Kata Lee.

"Baiklah sepertinya waktu kita sudah habis , terima kasih at-"

"HUWAAAA! DIA SANGAT CANTIK!" Tiba-tiba Lee menjerit.

"LEE , AYO BERSAMA KITA MENEMBAK PEREMPUAN YANG KITA SUKAI?" Gai menimpali dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dari Lee.

Tobi dan Kameramen Sweatdrop.

"Gai..Adikku!" Lee melirik Gai dan membawa Lee kedalam pelukannya.

"Lee..Kakakku" Gai menitihkan air mata dan membalas pelukan Lee.

"Gai.." Lee melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Gai.

"Lee.." Gai menatap Lee.

"Gai.." Lee mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya ke langit , begitupun Gai , air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata saudara kembar unik tersebut.

"YOSH! AYO KITA TEMBAK KAKUSHI DAN NARUKO" Seru Lee , Gai mengangguk setuju dan merekapun meninggalkan Tobi dan Kameramen.

"Berakhir dengan buruk lagi , Huh..Tobi" Lirih Kameramen , menepuk pundak Tobi pelan.

"Kau tahu , acara ini baru berjalan dua episode , yang pertama dengan Gelandangan Nista bernama , Ehm...siapa namanya?" Tanya Tobi.

"Alexander Nicholas Graham Pein." Jawab Kameramen , Tobi Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Dan sekarang... dengan duo kakak beradik yang aneh dan lebay , bagaimana dengan episode tiga nanti? Apakah berakhir begini?" Tobi menitihkan air mata.

Kameramen menatap sendu kearah Tobi , ia menghapus air mata tobi dengan punggung tangannya lembut "Tobi" Lirihnya.

Tobi menatap Kameramen "Kameramen" Ucapnya.

"Tobi.."

"Kameramen.."

"Tobi.."

"Kameramen.."

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya Tobi dan Kameramen tertular Virus Lee dan Guy , Huh?

* * *

Tamat Or Tbc itu ada ditangan kalian , hahaha

Sekedar Info Kameramennya emang gak punya nama , OK? dan Tobi tidak memakai Topeng

Buat Fanficku yang berjudul **War Again?** Kalian tau gak? Gak tau yah , Ok gak masalah mungkin Chapter 2 nya besok di Update (R : Peduli? A : Zzzzz)

Oh Iya AUTHOR LULUS loh! (R : Ada yang nanya? A: ( Pundung di tepi selokan))

Kalo begitu ditunggu Reviewnya

|  
V


	3. Dia lagi!

**Disclaimer: Naruto MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning: Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , Garing , Dll**

* * *

"Tobi..." Kameramen mencoba memanggil Tobi yang berjalan dengan semangat didepannya.

Merasa dipanggil Tobi menoleh kearah Kameramen "Ada apa?" Tanya Tobi , Kameramen menghela nafas.

"Aku menyerah Tobi , ini akan menjadi episode kita yang ketiga , apa kau yakin episode ini tidak berakhir seperti episode-episode sebelumnya?" Tanya Kameramen dengan nada malas .

Tobi tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja tidak! Aku yakin kita tidak akan salah lagi mengajak orang." Dia berkata dengan percaya diri.

Kameramen memandang kesal kearah Tobi "Kau terlalu yakin Tobi! Sebaiknya untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang memilih , karena jika kau yang memilih pasti tidak akan beres." Seru Kameramen , Tobi mengangguk "Baiklah , nah silahkan pilih mana orang yang akan kita ajak bincang-bincang." Ucap Tobi.

Kameramen memandang satu persatu orang yang berlalulalang di depan mereka , karena mereka sedang berada dipusat Kota jadi sangat banyak orang yang berjalan..entah itu pergi bekerja atau selesai bekerja , dia terus mengamati satu persatu orang yang melewatinya , sesekali dia mengomentari orang-orang yang dilihatnya

"Rambut kuning berbentuk Durian , tiga buah garis dipipinya , Bodoh..yah pasti dia orang yang bodoh , aku tidak mau mengajaknya!"

"Rambut Hitam , Kulit putih pucat...hiiiii seperti mayat saja dan lalu astaga! Dia terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan? Tidak!" Kameramen berteriak histeris , beberapa orang menatapnya aneh , Tobi sweatdrop melihat Kameramennya OOC.

"Alis tebal , rambut mangkok , pakaian ketat bewarna hijau...HUH? Itu Lee , tu-tunggu , Keriput dibeberapa bagian wajah , dan kutil dihidung? Ah! Ternyata aku salah lihat , itu hanya sebuah Upil yang sudah kadaluarsa , jika bukan Lee lalu siapa? Oh iya! Itu Adiknya! , Siapa yah namanya G-Gu-Guy , Ya! Dia Guy." Tobi memutar bola matanya bosan "Dia Gai bukan Guy." Ralat Tobi.

Kameramen mendelik tajam kearahnya "Apa urusanmu huh?" Tobi menghela nafas melihat Kameramennya OOC.

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan terus berjalan sambil memasang cengiran kuda andalannya dengan gigi penuh jigong yang dengan pedenya dia pamerkan , Tobi dan Kameramen samar-samar mendengar beberapa anak kecil mengejek Gai dengan sebutan 'Gigi Emas' , 'Kakek-kakek autis' sampai 'Manusia keriput berambut Jamur!' dan yang paling aneh adalah 'Anak kecil berhati Kakek(?)' yang membuat Tobi dan Kameramen Sweatdrop , betapa tidak nyambung dan nistanya sebutan itu , For Kami-sama Anak Kecil katanya? Apakah anak itu katarak atau rabun senja? Dari segi dan sudut pandang apa Gai dibilang Anak Kecil? Dari ujung rambut sampai bulu ketek bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Gai adalah seorang Kakek-kakek autis dan tidak tau diri yang mengaku berumur 12 Tahun . Lee , dia itu pasti Cucunya yang dengan seenak kutilnya dibujuk agar mengakuinya sebagai kembaran.

Kameramen geleng-geleng kepala 'pikiran jorok harus segera dihilangkan' batinnya menanggap memikirkan Gai sama saja dengan memikirkan hal-hal jorok (Poor Gai) , dia kembali memerhatikan satu persatu orang yang lewat didepannya matanya tertuju pada seonggok manusia yang sedang bergulat ditempat sempah (ngorek-ngorek sampah!)

"Rambut orange acak-acakan , kulit putih dan beberapa tindikan disekitar wajahnya , dia orang yang pantas , Yah! Tebakanku tidak pernah meleset." Seru Kameramen riang , dia menatap Tobi yang sedang ngupil disampingnya "Tobi bagaimana dengannya saja." Kameramen menunjuk orang yang dianggap pantas diajak bincang-bincang.

Tobi melihat kearah yang Kameramen tunjuk , dia menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas "Maksudmu pemulung berambut orange itu?" Tanya Tobi sambil menunjuk pemulung yang sedang asyik ngacak-ngacak sampah dengan tangan kanannnya sementara tangan kirinya sedang garuk-garuk buntutnya atau bahasa gaulnya pantat , Kameramen menganggung mantap "Entahlah sepertinya orang itu tidak asing lagi dimataku , tapi siapa yah?" Tobi mulai membuka lembar demi lembar ingatannya kembali 'Rambut orange acak-acakan dan wajah di penuhi tindikan.' Tobi Sweatdrop "I-itu kan.."

Keringan dingin mulai mengalir dengan deras dari kening dan keteknya , kenapa disaat seperti ini dia kembali bertemu dengan orang itu? Tobi melirik Kameramen "A-apa kau yakin dia orang yang cocok?" Tanya Tobi , Kameramen tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil , "Apa kau tidak ingat siapa dia?" Tobi menunjuk Pein yang masih bergulat dengan aktivitasnya , ngorek-ngorek sampah + pantat (!).

"Tidak , emang siapa dia?" Tanya Kameramen.

'HUWAAAA aku lupa saat selesai bincang-bincang dengan Pein , Kameramen masuk RSJ dan beberapa ingatannya menghilang.' Batin Tobi.

"HAI! Kalian!"

Suara itu , entah kenapa Tobi merasakan aura negatif yang sangat pekat , dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh keasal suara itu.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAA! Mau apa kau kesini?" Teriak Tobi , sejak kapan Pein berada didepannya , dan 'For Kami-sama dia mengupil!' Batin Tobi histeris , dia menatap horror Pein yang dengan ganasnya mengorek hidungnya menggunakan jempol? (WTH).

Kameramen tersenyum "HAI! Apakah kau mau kami ajak bincang-bincang?" Kameramen bertanya kepada Pein , Pein nyengir kuda deretan gigi bewarna Emas yang dipenuhi manik-manik bewarna kuning (jigong) terpampang dengan indah dihadapan Tobi dan Kameramen.

Tobi bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya , sedangkan Kameramen tampak tersenyum miris 'Inikah yang dinamakan neraka dunia?" batinnya gaje.

"Hei! Bagaimana? jadi tidak aku diajak bincang-bincang?" Tanya Pein antusias.

"Pergi sana! Siuh...siuh...siuh..." Tobi berusaha mengusir Pein dari hadapannya , itu membuat Pein kesal , segera dia berjalan kearah Tobi dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tobi

"H-hei apa yang m-mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Tobi merasa terancam sekaligus ngeri melihat wajah Pein berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Hah.." Simpel , Padat , Jelas , dan Mematikan walaupun hanya sebuah helaan nafas kecil , namun bagi Tobi itu adalah Mimpi Buruk , bau busuk melebihi bangkai tikus segera menjalar dengan ganasnya menuju indra penciumannya , 1 , 2 , 3 sampai 4 detik selanjutnya Tobi masih dapat bertahan , namun didetik ke-5 pengelihatannya mulai kabur dan perlahan menjadi gelap.

"Brugh"

Tobi pingsan , Pein nyengir kuda (Sekilas info coba Readers buka Google terus ketik _'Kuda Nyengir'_ Sudah? Lihat gambar urutan ke-9 nah anggap itu Pein yang sedang nyengir kuda OK!^^b) ,

**Back to the story**

Kameramen tampak bingung melihat Tobi pingsan , dia menatap Pein "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyanya

Pein menggeleng "Mana ku tau." Jawabnya santai , Kameramen menghela nafas

"Baiklah , jika Tobi pingsan berarti aku yang akan mengajakmu Bincang-bincang! Tapi siapa yang merekamnya?" Dia melirik Pein yang masih Nyengir Kuda "Sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengajakmu Bincang-bincang , oh iya siapa namamu? Entahlah sepertinya kau sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku." Ucap Kameramen

"Namaku?" Kata Pein , Kameramen mengangguk

"Namaku **Alexander Nicholas Graham Pein****"**

**'****Deg'**

'_Namaku Pein , dan aku Pemulung.'_

'_Umurku yang sebenarnya 17 Tahun...Haaaaaaaaaa...'_

_"Aku ingin menjadi model Pakaian dalam pria."_

'Deg'

Kameramen ingat siapa pria yang ada didepannya ini 'DIA PEIN!' jerit Kameramen dalam hati , keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningnya , Air mata bewarna hijau (ingus #LOL) keluar dari hidungnya , Takut , Ngeri , Marah dan Sedih bercampur jadi satu , Pein orang yang telah membuatnya masuk RSJ , Pein orang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan ingatan , Pein orang yang telah~Ehm...membuatnya mengerti dengan apa yang disebut **Hawa Neraka **dan **Neraka itu sendiri.**

"K-kau , pegi menjauh dariku." Dengan lebay dan gerakan yang diperlambat bisa kita lihat Kameramen yang berlingan air mata mendorong tubuh Pein yang kucel dan suram hingga terjatuh , tidak terima didorong seenaknya , Pein bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kameramen.

"M-mau a-pa kau?" Tanya Kameramen gagap , Pein menyeringai lebar , perlahan dia mendekati wajahnya kewajah Kameramen dan...

"Hah.." Sebuah hembusan nafas kecil mampu membuat Kameramen kembali merasakan apa yang dinamakan **Hawa Neraka **, perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur.

'Brugh'

Kameramen pun pingsan tepat disebelah Tobi , sementara Pein berlalu meninggalkan mereka sambil tertawa nista.

* * *

TBC

Gaje yah? Sorry Humornya kurang terasa di Chapter ini , jika mau ngeFlame silahkan aja Hahahah

Terima kasih buat yang sudah ngereview ^ ^

Dan untuk Chapter ini Reviewnya ditunggu yah!

SEE YAH!


End file.
